A typical multi-drop signal distribution system includes a device at one end of a bus and multiple devices electrically coupled to the bus by respective couplings requiring direct metal to metal contact. Coupling the devices to the bus typically requires mechanical fixtures such as pins, card guides, latches, and other similar types of fixtures for registration and mating. Registration generally refers to lining up couplers on the device side and the bus side within alignment tolerances, while mating generally refers to providing adequate electronic connection between each device and the bus so that a signal can flow between them.